Light of a Blood Moon
by Crystal Ashes
Summary: Usagi is forced to leave the senshi in battle, and in a chain reaction, spurs the creation of Crystal Tokyo.


Title: In the Light of A Blood Moon (A songfic, really . . .)  
Author: Crystal Ashes  
E-mail: leopardgoddess@valeriesmail.com  
Rated: PG  
Part: 1 of 1  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright © 1992 Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI  
Animation. English Language Adaptation © 1995 DiC Entertainment.  
  
The song is "You can still be free" by Savage Garden. I'm just using  
it for the sake of my story. It's not mine. Though, I wish it was. I  
love that song!  
  
Crystal Ashes  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sailormoon where are you? Jade attacked at least fifteen  
minutes ago!" Sailormars voice flared anger over the small communicat-  
or held in Usagi's small hand.  
"I'm so sorry, Rei-chan . . ." Usagi whispered as her small fist  
closed around it, blocking out the rest of the message. Suddenly, a  
scream pierced through and a long, evil laugh filled Usagi's ears. A  
solitary tear slipped down her cheek as she turned to look at Setsuna.  
"Now?" She whispered.  
Setsuna nodded, her face grave and grief of the loss of Mamoru  
evident in her eyes.  
"Cosmic Moon Power . . . MAKE UP!" Usagi screamed into the  
night, and seconds later she appeared in her Ultimate form. She turned  
to face Setsuna one last time.  
"Vist me," Setsuna whispered, making a futile effort to keep  
her own tears from spilling over. Sailormoon nodded and hugged the  
older woman, then took to the skies in the direction of Juuban park.  
As she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, a sob caught in her  
throat as she thought about the past weeks events. She caught herself  
and pushed the raging emotions down, 'Not now, Usa-chan . . . save it  
for the battle,' she thought.  
With one more graceful leap, she landed in a tree just on the  
outskirts of the battle. Sailorsaturn was the only scout still facing  
Jade, their latest and deftly most decieving foe.  
"I will die before I destroy the world I love, Jade!" Sailor  
saturn said, defiantly. She gripped her glaive so hard it trembled, "I  
know Sailormoon will defeat you! Silence Glaive Suprise!"  
Sailormoon knew it was a lost cause, but she double-teamed with  
Saturns attack with a new one of her own, "Spiraling Void Wave!" she  
shouted as she leapt from her post in the tree.  
Surprised from the sudden appearance of Sailormoon, Jade's aim  
to destroy the oncoming blast was mis-guided and slammed into  
Sailorsaturn full force, both of the senshi's attacks hitting her headon.  
Jade dropped to the ground, and stared up at Sailormoon, who's  
crescent moon was now shining brightly on her forehead, her anger at  
the loss of those she loved finally coming to surface to be rid of Jade  
once and for all.  
"You don't have to do it, Sailormoon," Jade whispered weakly as  
she pulled a small blade out of her belt, "I killed the only one who  
could save this world . . . Crystal Tokyo will not be the end, my  
queen . . ." with those final words, Jade thrust the small blade into  
her chest and disappeared.  
It was only then when Sailormoon looked around at her fallen  
friends. The discarded bodies of the senshi littered the ground around  
her, save the body of Sailorpluto. The pain overwhelmed her and she  
sank to her knees, small sobs wracking her small body.  
"Selene . . . goddess Selene, take me," she whispered, lowering  
her head to her chest in defeat, "I failed to protect the ones I love,  
and so I am destined to be alone. Save them and take me . . ."  
A bright light announced the arrival of the lone remaining  
goddess come to her daughters aide.  
"Sailormoon," she said softly, kneeling by her, "Daughter,  
stand up."  
Sailormoon looked up and gasped when she saw the form in front  
of her and her transformation faded. "Mo . . . mother?" she whispered.  
Selene nodded, "It is I, daughter," she said. "I have come to  
save you. To set you free. Yet, I can only give the power. The  
decision to set yourself free, whether or not it does the same for your  
friends, the senshi, is yours."  
"Please, mother . . . I cannot stand it here. Where can I go?  
Without my friends, my team, my love . . . I am *nothing* without them.  
NOTHING!" she shouted.  
Selene smiled sympathetically and held out her hand, a small  
blue crystal hovering above it, glowing faintly in the full moonlight.  
"Here, take this," she said.  
"What is it, mother?" Usagi asked.  
"It has powers similar to the ginsuishou, yet it does not draw  
from the users own life force. It draws it's power from the powers of  
the users dreams. The stronger the dream, the stronger the power. Any  
wish you have, daughter, if you wish it, it will come true," Selene  
said, and began to fade.  
"Mother, why?"  
"Think of the consequenses before you choose, princess. This  
crystal can only do so much. You must do the rest. Don't take it for  
granted, for things can never be perfect," Selene said, then disap-  
peared from sight.  
  
'I know I would give my life for my friends . . . I want them  
to have normal lives and with me . . . with Sailormoon, that will never  
be possible,' Usagi thought.  
"Wishgranters crystal, I ask you of this . . . set me free. I  
no longer wish to bear these chains of destiny and the pain and agony  
of death. Set my friends free from the eternal curse put on them, and  
from their bonds to me and their futures. I wish this, that I would be  
free, so that they may be free."  
The small crystal in Usagi's hands began to pulse, glowing  
brightly with it's powers. The glow surrounded her in it's incandes-  
cent light. Pain ripped through Usagi and her screams could be heard  
all through Tokyo. The light swelled to unimaginable proportions.  
When the light faded, so did the world.  
  
"Cool breeze and autumn leaves,  
slow motion daylight,"  
  
Kino Makoto walked out of the school slowly, every one she  
passed glaring at her with contempt and disgust. She had transferred  
to this school after another fight had gotten her expelled from her  
previous. A soft breeze ruffled her hair and sent leaves flying past  
her. She became so fascinated with their dance in midair that she  
barely noticed the young girl with short blue hair watching her  
curiously from her post under a tree not too far off.  
Finally, when Makoto disappeared, she stood and gathered her  
things to leave. She was distracted from her course when a girl with  
blonde hair held back by a red bow raced out of the school and ran into  
her. When she stood, still holding some of her books, she recognized  
the girl as the captain of their volleyball team. The blonde helped to   
pick up the rest of the books, but then took off after flashing a quick  
"V" sign.  
Hino Rei swept the temple grounds slowly, looking up to the sun  
still blazing brightly in the sky. 'Can this day get any longer?' she  
wondered silently, then returned to her chores. She watched an  
exuberant blonde race past the temple with a crowd of guys at her  
heels. She grinned, then lifted her face to the sky as a gust of wind  
swept through the temple. 'Rei . . .' it seemed to call to her.  
  
"A lone pair of watchful eyes  
oversee the living."  
  
Usagi sat on the temple wall, smiling sadly down at her former  
best friend, Sailormars. 'I hope you guys are happy, now,' she thought  
and turned around. She watched Makoto walk slowly by with Ami right  
beside her. She floated down to follow them and wonder why they paid  
no heed to each other. Both were lost in their own thoughts.  
Filled with a sense of need, Usagi abandoned them to return to  
the temple.  
  
"Feel the presence all around,  
a tortured soul, a wound unhealing."  
  
Rei stopped as the wind called to her again. 'Rei-chan . . . I  
miss you guys so much. Never stop fighting. I'm sorry I failed you.  
Tell Mamo-chan I miss him much more than I could ever express.'  
"Who are you?" Rei cried out finally. "How do you know Mamoru-  
kun?"  
'Don't wonder who I am . . . don't bring me back into this  
world. You have peace now, Rei-chan. Enjoy it, but don't take advan-  
tage of it for too soon, it will be gone. And so will I.'  
Usagi floated behind the stunned form of Rei as she sensed  
Mamoru coming closer and closer. Suddenly, his tall frame appeared at  
the top of the temple steps. His eyes were cold, lifeless orbs of blue  
waves.  
"Mamoru-kun, I have a . . . message for you, from the spirits."  
Rei said, slowly.  
"Hm?" Mamoru asked, standing beside her to stare into the room  
of the sacred flame, "From who?"  
"A tortured spirit . . . restless. It's wounded, but . . . I  
do not know how," Rei replied.  
"What was the message?"  
"I was supposed to tell you that whoever this spirit belongs  
to, they miss you. The pain it carries is almost unbearable," Rei took  
a deep breath, "Someone has died, Mamoru-kun," she whispered, "I know  
we loved her . . ."  
Mamoru nodded, "Thanks for letting me know, Rei-chan. If you  
see anything or hear anything more from the fire, let me know. I'll be  
at the arcade."  
"All right, see you later Mamoru-kun."  
Mamoru waved lazily as he descended the temple steps. Usagi  
gazed after him longingly. Rei sighed as she watched him go, seeming  
more depressed than before.  
Rei went into the small room and sat by the fire, hoping to  
gain more than just a single memory of a bubbling blue-eyed, blonde  
girl who could always brighten her day.  
  
"No regrets, no promises,  
the past is gone . . ."  
  
"Usagi-chan, where are you?" Rei sobbed as she collapsed in  
front of the fire, "Where did you go? Why did you leave me? It's so  
lonely . . . nobody wants to talk to a lonely temple girl anymore!"  
'I have no regrets of what I did, Rei-chan. I am here with you  
because nobody else would accept me. Not even Mamo-chan would accept  
me for who . . . what I am, now.'  
"What did you do? You promised you'd never leave!"  
'Sometimes, promises are supposed to be broken. I was not  
killed, yet I did not die. I am still here, but like you said I am  
restless and wandering. I have no past and no future . . . just the  
here and now. Your spirit and mine.'  
"Usagi-chan . . ." Rei sobbed.  
  
"But you can still be free . . .  
if time will set you free . . ."  
  
'I set you *free* Rei-chan! You don't know what would have  
followed you your whole life if I hadn't done what I did! *I do!*'  
"But *what* did you do, Usagi-chan? What did you do that took  
you away from me? Not even Yuurichiro stayed after you disappeared."  
'I ended your bond to me,' Usagi whispered, 'Don't you under-  
stand, Rei-chan? I don't know what happened, but someone didn't want  
me to do this! You guys were dead, Rei-chan! DEAD! You were dead  
because of me! Because of our stupid destinies and futures! Ami-chan,  
Mina-chan, Mako-chan . . . even Hota-chan and Michiru-chan and Haruka-  
chan! They were *all dead* and may *still* be dead if I hadn't ended  
the bonds!'  
"What does this have to do with now, Usagi-chan? WHAT?"  
'The bonds were your chains. You never truly had any control  
of your life, or even of the course of the battles we were in. The  
things that would be plaguing you, had I not wished the crystal to end  
the bonds, would have killed you yet again. I would be there, and you,  
as well as the others, would probably still be dead with no chance of  
revival if I had not done that.'  
"I will never be free, Usagi-chan. As long as I have your  
memory, I will never be free."  
'Yes, you will Rei-chan. Eventually, you will. I need to go  
find the others, see if I can get Setsuna-sensei to listen to me. May-  
be . . . maybe, Mamo-chan.'  
Then the voice faded away.  
  
"Time now to spread your wings,  
to take to flight the life endeavor."  
  
Tsukino Usagi looked up at the sky above her and imagined what  
it would be like to fly. Not in an airplane, but pure freedom, pure  
flight with nothing holding her up but her own free will.  
At the same time, Sailormoon Usagi leapt up with one goal in  
mind - to make sure the others didn't remember.  
  
"Aim for the burning sun  
you're trapped inside."  
  
As Sailormoon Usagi floated along, she stopped in front of Ami  
and Minako. She noticed something strange about them. As she tried to  
initiate contact, she reached a buffer surrounding both of them. 'Oh,  
kami-sama,' she moaned. 'Reach, you guys! Keep reaching out! You'll  
find it one day . . .'  
  
"But you can still be free,  
if time will set you free.'  
  
'Selene, what has happened here? Why aren't their minds free?  
I thought I set them free . . .' something dawned on her, 'I set them  
free from me, but not their destiny. Though their bonds to me were  
their fate and their happiness . . . I put them into bondage within  
their own minds . . .'  
'Relax, my child. Everything will happen in it's own time. Do  
not worry about such things. The time is coming.'  
  
"But it's a long, long way to go."  
  
Sailormoon Usagi sighed, "I must go find Setsuna-sensei. Kami-  
sama! Let her not be guarded as well . . ."  
  
"Keep moving way up high,  
you see the light  
it shines forever,"  
  
Sailormoon Usagi concentrated on Setsuna's energy and soon  
found her patrolling the gates of time. She found, gratefully, that  
she could emerge in a human form, yet not be sucked into her world as  
she feared she would.  
"Setsuna-sensei?" she whispered, walking up behind her.  
"Halt! Who dares approach the gates of time and space?"  
"You know me, Sailorpluto . . ."  
Sailorpluto froze at the gates, "Wha . . . Usa-chan?" she  
whispered in disbelief.  
"Hai, it is I, Setsuna-sensei," Sailormoon Usagi whispered.  
"Usagi-chan, where have you been? Goddess Selene curse us for  
letting you,"  
"Goddess Selene blessed me, Setsuna-sensei."  
Sailorpluto stopped mid-sentance, "What?"  
"My mother, she *was* goddess Selene! She helped grant my  
single wish!"  
"What was that, Usagi-chan?"  
"That you guys would be free from the bonds that I put on you  
from the dawns of time."  
  
"Sail through the crimson skies,  
the purest light.  
The light that sets you free,  
if time will set you free."  
  
"You mean I'm . . . free?" Sailorpluto asked, aghast.  
"You are free, Setsuna-chan. I freed you from your bonds to me  
and in turn, to your destiny. You are guarding something that for most  
of us, no longer exists. Your life is in your own hands," Sailormoon  
Usagi said, softly.  
"At least . . . I thought you guys were free. Some of you are.  
I know for a fact that Ami-chan and Mako-chan aren't. Maybe even Mina-  
chan isn't. Hota-chan . . . Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan are probably  
doing just as well as you are. They won't remember me or any of the  
others, though . . . even if I was to appear,"  
"Usa-chan, stop! I don't want to listen to this anymore!"  
"Why not, Setsuna-chan? You were my teacher and you always  
said that we shaped our destiny, not that destiny shaped us. I gave  
you a chance!"  
"But what's my need for being here anymore? Nobody needs me,  
you said it yourself!"  
"I said *us*! The senshi! People do need you, *Sailorpluto*!  
While you may not be bonded to me anymore, you are still a sailorscout.  
That alone is proof that you are still needed, because like me, the  
others have lost their powers."  
"I am not Selene, Setsuna-chan. Though the time draws near . .  
." Sailormoon Usagi's form began to fade as a dim light began to glow  
over her, "It's drawing nearer, Sailorpluto. You must be prepared.  
Prepared as the others will not be. Help them all you can." Then, she  
was gone.  
  
"Sail through the wind and rain tonight . . .  
you're free to fly tonight."  
  
Sailormoon Usagi floated down and landed, the tips of her boots  
resting on the very precipice of the tower. She reached for the sky  
with all her might.  
"I call on you, Selene! Set these innocent minds free! For  
good!" she shouted in a language few would understand. Her voice rang  
clear and loud over the city. The three needed recognized the incan-  
tation, and recited their parts to finish.  
Rei leapt to the top of the temple, "Mars Cosmic Power, MAKE  
UP!" she shouted. Her fuku rippled in the fading light and shimmered  
under the full blood moon that had taken light. "I call on you, Ares!  
Set these innocent minds free! For good and for life!"  
Tomoe Hotaru felt excruciating pain rip through her head and  
her Saturn insigna glowed brightly on her forehead. The kids around  
her backed away in fear. "Saturn Cosmic Power, MAKE UP!" Hotaru  
looked around, then jumped, leaping from the roof to the flagpole in  
front of the school. She landed in her full fuku while the other kids  
just gazed on in wonderment.  
"I call on you, Hades! Free these innocent minds from their  
death! For good and for life!"  
  
"But you can still be free,  
if time will set you free.  
  
Finally, Tsukino Serena Usagi heard the call. She looked out  
to see the blood moon slowly become eclipsed by the earths shadow and  
the nights power. Something clicked.  
"I call on you, Selene; set my mind free! For life! For love!   
For death! For me, and FOR GOOD!"  
Usagi found herself standing in front of her spirit counter-  
part and punched her hand into the air to meet with Sailormoon Usagi's,  
"Crystal Moon Combination!"  
  
"And go high, like a mountaintop  
and go high, like the wind don't stop  
and go high, oh, oh, oh, oh . . ."  
  
Shards of what looked like glass shot up around them and  
screams could be heard below. Sailorpluto did all she could to gather  
Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Haruka, Hotaru and Michiru before the Crystal  
reached them. She was too late to save Rei and Hotaru, because she  
never could find them.  
Sailormoon Usagi/Selene stayed locked with her mortal self as  
the crystal rose up around them. As it slowed, she slowly began to  
float upwards, leaving nothing behind her.  
  
"Free to fly tonight,  
free to fly tonight,  
You're free to fly tonight."  
  
And that night, Tsukino Usagi, the little rabbit of the moon,  
got her wish. She felt the wind swell beneath her and her spirit full  
of the powers of her life to come. She was swept up into the air . . .  
and died.  
  
  
And so it was written, so it happened. The last immortal was  
taken. Gaia could not take the strain of the last of her own, dying to  
save her mortal self. With one last ounce of will, she granted the  
soul and spirit of her only daughter to the mortal she vowed to save.  
And so as it was written, the mortal fulfilled the prophecy.  
She had set the moon's spirit free once more.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All right, there you go! What do you think? Bad, good? Totally in-  
describable? (not a word to describe how horrendous it was? *g*) Email  
me! leopardgoddess@valeriesmail.com 


End file.
